<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me find you. by Towiwi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614635">let me find you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towiwi/pseuds/Towiwi'>Towiwi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antagonist OC, Blood and Violence, Bloodbending (Avatar), Graphic Novel, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Lightbending &amp; Lightbenders (Avatar), M/M, Presumed Dead, Rescue Missions, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towiwi/pseuds/Towiwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako receives the heartbreaking news that his future husband, General Iroh, is found killed in action after supporting a mission to prevent a possible terrorist case.</p><p>Our fire-bender feels there is something else, a part of him tells him that the general is still alive. Asami accompanies him on the risky mission to rescue him, but on the way they will meet an enemy willing to control even the last drop of blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh II/Mako (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Im going with you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language.<br/>This is the first time I have written a fic after 6 years. What you will see next is basic text and short dialogues, I do not know how to adorn my writings so I hope it is not a problem when reading.</p><p>I also want to clarify that the plot will be dark when describing the violence, maybe not... in case.</p><p>This is an experiment makroh fic that I have in mind, it gonna be a graphic novel! so enjoy.</p><p>Edit: Title was changed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Winter began in Republic City.</p><p>  Mako arrives exhausted from work, he had a rather tense interrogation encounter with a suspect until he finally pleaded guilty to himself. The young detective is about to turn 26, and his future husband, General Iroh left 3 weeks ago on a support mission, the last time he had contact with him was through a letter, which he always used to do when he was far away from work, but suddenly those letters stopped coming.</p><p>  Bolin accompanied with Chief Lin Beifong knocks on the door of Mako's house, The older man welcomes the two of them. Both guests have very sad gestures. Bolin with a broken voice tells him that a captain from de United Forces sent bad news:<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>"Mako, I don't know where to start..."</strong> he said looking into the eyes of his older brother <strong>"We received a calling from the military base ...General Iroh, was declared killed in action"</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   He stared.</p><p>   Mako doesn't believe them the first time, he turns around and feels his soul break. He denies it, of course. After a few minutes he finally falls to his knees to the ground, the firebender feels his own lungs stop working. Bolin goes to hug him, Lin holds Mako's shoulder in comfort. None of them said another word.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong><br/>
</strong><br/>
   Avatar Korra went to support the United forces's army. There is a conflict near the water tribe. Apparently there is a criminal cult and they are planning a secret genocide to purify the four nations - no one knows this information yet- Iroh's men went to give support but unfortunately half of his army was killed or reported missing during wartime according to the words of some soldiers who managed to survive and leave the battlefield. One of soldier tells the avatar of the existence of a mistery blood-bender,almost at the same danger level as Amon. But nothing is sure.<br/>
<br/>
   Two days have passed since the news of General's death. Mako has not stopped reading and rereading the report he received about his lover. Something in him does not accept what is happening. The mortality status detailed "killed in action." But what if not? He had been told that the enemy had captured hostages ... There were a lot of possibilities.<br/>
<br/>
   Its starting raining...<br/>
<br/>
   Asami is worried about her old friend, she is going to bring his favorite food and give some company, he needs it. Once she reaches the destination, she knocks on the door of his house, no one answers.<br/>
<br/>
   She has a bad feeling. She picks the lock and she manages to open it...Oh, was unlocked after all. Inside the house it was a complete mess, there were papers everywhere, the room was dimly lit. Asami yells Mako's name, she still doesn't see signs of life, she desperately enters and checks each of the doors ''No, please. No!'' Yells to herself, she ends up in what is Mako's office. He is sitting there looking at a large map of a location that she did not know, attached on the wall, it was marked with zones and access points, all connected to a big red X. It seemed like he was solving some crime.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"Mako?"</strong> The woman calls with high concern <strong>"What ... What is all this? Are you okay?"</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"I called several witnesses from Iroh's fleet, they all confirmed that they did not see him fall. There is no body, he was taken hostage"</strong> He replied in a monotonous tone, then pointed to a mark on the map <strong>"There, everything points to that place"</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
   Asami assimilated everything he said, took a look at the aforementioned map ... she thought for a brief moment that Mako completly lost his mind, but, he seemed very sure of what he was saying.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"Mako ..."</strong> she spoke nervously approaching her friend<strong> "I understand what you're going through, believe me, I understand your pain. But ... I think you need to take a breath. This isn't helping—"</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
   Mako interrupts Asami in exasperation, almost yelling at her. He explains that Iroh is still alive somewhere in the world and needs his help. Mako knows that he is still breathing and goes to look for him by his own hands.|<br/>
<br/>
   Asami looks into Mako's eyes, it's the first time she's seen him in that state. She knows the pain of losing a loved one. She swallows deep, slowly walks over to Mako to hug him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"How are you sure about that?"</strong> She began to cry, was noticing by her voice.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  He tries to explain, but he bursts into tears too — <em>for the first time</em> — Asami hurts to see him like this, She never seen his like this. She looks through the fire-bender's shoulder at that map. She does not need those words, she knows what to do and tells him that she will help him with that secret mission, at first Asami refuses to look for someone who may not be alive, but something inside her told her that the young police-man needed this to close the loop.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
   The night has come.<br/>
<br/>
   The two of them are wearing spy suits and winter coats, they have everything prepared in the travel balloon that Asami borrowed from his own warehouse. Nobody knows what they are going to do.<br/>
<br/>
 They will make the rescue trip, once they reach the enemy zone they must go as light as possible. Is verydangerous, yes, they both know very well the risk they are getting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Look the hints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The trigger warning here is im not a writer, heh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> Mako wrote in his little notebook, he couldn't stop the habit of jotting down anything important that went through his mind.</p><p> Asami drove the balloon, from time to time she would glance at Mako, since they got on the ship neither of them said a single word.  The only sound that could be heard was the strokes of the pencil.</p><p> </p><p><strong> "Hey, what are you writing?"</strong>  Finally she said <strong>"Anything interesting?"</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong> "Nothing really ..."</strong> Mako stopped writing<strong> "I'm just keeping busy. I keep thinking this is a bad idea"</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong> "A suicide mission is never a good idea"</strong> She made a strange face, she didn't seem worried. For a moment, Mako saw her smile for a second.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> "Why do you say it like that? Aren't you scared?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> "Are you kidding me? My hands won't stop shaking!"</strong>  She lifted one of her limbs to see that she was indeed, shaking <strong>"Besides, I know you'll go with or without my help anyway. I won't leave you alone"</strong></p><p> </p><p> The young firebender sighed.</p><p> </p><p> <strong>"You're right in that part."</strong> He dropped the notebook to look at her friend's face to face. Mako had very noticeable dark circles down on his eyes, it was clear that he was not well at all <strong>"I'm sorry. You can change your mind at any time, you are not obliged to follow me"</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> "Don't worry, Mako. Like I said before, I won't let you do everything by yourself."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Somehow that made Mako feel worse than he already was. He was endangering the life of her own friend. What was he doing with that?  Maybe it was time to face things and be a little more realistic about Iroh. He bit his lip at that thought. hurt a lot to think about Iroh.  The man closed his eyes trying to stop a tear, then looked at the ring on his finger to caress it. Thanks to that movement Asami realized.</p><p> </p><p><strong> "Beautiful ring, I didn't know you had one"</strong> She didn't know if it was the best time to mention it, she just wanted to let the conversation flow <strong>"Is there a story behind that I don't know?"</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong> "Ah, yes..."</strong> Mako raised his hand so that she had a better view of the shiny object;  it was red with gold trim <strong>"When I went on vacation with Iroh on Ember Island, he took me on a night walk on the beach, we lit a fire… we were talking, laughing and when I realized, he was already on  knees asking to marry him."</strong>  He paused to look at the ring <strong>"At first I was going to say no, I mean, I don't see myself running an entire nation alongside the Fire Lord, but ..."</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong> "But…?" </strong> Asami smiled, she wanted to know more.</p><p> </p><p><strong> "He is very good with his words, did you know? He ended up convincing me"</strong> Mako also smiled, then looked at her friend feeling guilty <strong>"I was going to tell you about our engagement when Iroh came back from the trip, I wanted to do it with him by my side ... You know, I still remember when I said to him:</strong> <em>"Are you crazy? How do you want me to run a nation if I can barely keep Bolin away from my candy in the fridge?’’</em><strong><em>.</em> Then his smile when I finally said yes, I… "</strong></p><p> </p><p> He couldn't hold back anymore, the man quickly covered his face with his forearm, his heart didn't have enough time to heal.  Asami couldn't leave it like this, before approaching Mako she pressed the ship's autopilot button.</p><p> </p><p><strong> "Mako ..."</strong> she come closer to give a warm to her partner.</p><p> </p><p> <strong>"You must think I'm weak"</strong> he said barely managing to calm himself down, he was still hidden in his forearm.</p><p> </p><p><strong> "Not at all, you are the strongest man I know"</strong> She looked at the ring to touch it<strong> "I cannot promise you uncertain things, but I can promise that I will take you to that place, together, whatever happens"</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong> "Thank you Asami. For everything"</strong> the hug responded duly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> I</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Everything was dark, it had been less than 5… no, 6 hours since he hadn't heard a single sigh. Where did they bring them?  What were they going to do with them?  Come on, this is not the time to lose the temper. Think, how did he end there?  The last time he was conscious he saw a partner being dragged into the forest, then another… and then his own body as well.  He felt like some kind of invisible force controlling every one of his muscles and the tissues of his skin.</p><p> </p><p> Right…</p><p> </p><p> Of course, he already remembered what happened.  They were kidnapped in broad moonlight. He couldn't tell if it was an ambush, he didn't see anyone else.  The blow to his face still hurt.</p><p> </p><p> He hissed in pain when he regained consciousness.  He tried to get up but the chains prevented him.</p><p> </p><p><strong> "General Iroh, wake up"</strong> A soldier called him upon hearing the sound, he was also handcuffed to the metal floor <strong>"General!"</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong> "Don't scream. Ahh ... My head"</strong> General Iroh analyzed the place as best he could, he was still not in his 5 senses <strong>"What...happened?"</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> "I don't know, sir, I don't remember anything. But recently a group brought Captain Lee into that room. They had masks, I think ... ''</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Both of them turned around when the metal door opened, 3 people entered and he couldn't help but look at those mentioned demon masks... he would admit they looked pretty scary if he wasn't scared already.</p><p> </p><p><strong> "Where did you take our Captain?!"</strong> The young soldier plucked up the courage to face them.</p><p> </p><p> Iroh didn't know what to say, he wanted to shut him up so as not to make things worse but his own body did not respond to fear, he had a very bad feeling.</p><p> </p><p><strong> "Silence"</strong> said one of them. Then the other subject raised his hands to put pressure on the bodies of the two prisoners.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Blood-bending.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> He now already knew what that mysterious force was that led them here. The room was filled with groans of pain, Iroh's eyes trembling trying to keep it steady.</p><p> The pain stopped, if this was a way to look more threatening they sure will need more than that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> "Take him. Let's hope he lasts longer than the other one."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Iroh didn't know what they were talking about, because of his low voices they could hardly be understood.</p><p> As ordered, one of the subjects grabbed the young soldier by removing the handcuffs.  This caused the boy to get out of control.</p><p> </p><p><strong> "No!"</strong> The soldier screamed. He released a ball of fire from his fists — which were still chained — and managed to brush against the stranger's mask.</p><p> </p><p> Iroh moved on alert, tried to get up too but it was impossible.</p><p> </p><p> That soldier took advantage of the distance of the men to make a more elaborate movement, he was thinking of taking out a lightning. He already had the target, just when he was going to throw it… his hands went up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The lightning goes through the ceiling.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> "It's enough!"</strong>  Another voice came out, this time from a fourth person, his mask was different.  He was the one who made the soldier miss his shot, lifted him off the ground.</p><p> </p><p> Iroh asked him to stop, the body of the soldier was squeezed in very painful ways, the poor boy kept screaming in agony.</p><p> </p><p> There was a muffled groan, the soldier's organs sticking out of his throat. As his body fell, it caused blood to splatter onto Iroh's face.</p><p> </p><p> The general was <em>paralyzed</em>.</p><p> </p><p><strong> "This one doesn't work, our lord will forgive us."</strong> said the fourth person<strong> "Bring the other one. And this time, no mistakes"</strong></p><p> </p><p> Iroh didn't avoid the nausea when they dragged the corpse.</p><p> </p><p> Who the hell were these people?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> II</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> <em>A lightning peeked through the dark sky.</em></p><p> </p><p> Asami and Mako noticed.  They were walking through the forest, they had to follow the path on foot.</p><p> </p><p><strong> "Did you see that?"</strong> Asami mentioned <strong>"I don't see any signs that it's going to rain"</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong> "It came from below"</strong> Mako quickened his steps <strong>"Let's go"</strong><br/>
<br/>
The footprints in the snow deepened. A cold breeze swept against both of their bodies but thanks to Mako's fire, they had no problem with that.</p><p>They could barely see the forest environment, it was very dark. Mako did not want to intensify his flame any more, since attracting attention was not in his plan. Asami walked behind him holding the map ... Something was wrong. They were basically not too far from Republic City, Korra was at the military base a many few miles far away. Why would someone bring Iroh so far? I mean, if he was here, it shouldn't make sense.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Could you turn the light on a little more? I can't read"</strong> Asami frowned, bringing her face close to the map.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"If I do it's like we're yelling at everyone that we're here"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Yes but ... Remember that we are moving away from the globe. It would be sad to lose ourselves just because someone decided to take another course"</strong> Asami reproached Mako, then her gaze turned to a point beside her.</p><p><br/>

</p><p> </p><p>She gasped in shock.</p><p>Scaring Mako in the process too <strong>"What? What's wrong, Asami?"</strong> Said the alarmed boy, he didn't see signs of any danger.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Look at that thing! I thought it was a person"</strong> Asami flinched a bit, her heart was beating a little fast.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"..."<br/>
</strong><br/>
<br/>
Mako lowered his guard, then approached to the object it was hanging from the tree.<br/>
<br/>
<strong> "It's just a mask"</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"A pretty ugly one... Hey, don't touch it! You don't know if it has anything!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The young detective took his hand away from it, she was right on that point, although she was a bit exaggerated. Then he looked down to analyze the dirt on the floor. There were indications that something happened here recently, the snow still not covering the tracks. The two of them followed the trail, while the closer they got the stranger the clues got. The trail weren't footprints as such, it were dragging, it might as well be wheel tracks but Mako couldn't think of a vehicle small enough to be able to leave something like that ... Mhmm.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"This tree is burned"</strong> She said looking at the trunk, the burn was at the height of her shoulders, things did not fit as well...<strong> "Burns, drags, a strange mask ... You are the detective, what do you think?"</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>"Something or someone was dragging things, he saw the owner of the mask; he got scared, he threw a fireball at him but his target dodged it and ..."</strong> Mako made a brief pause putting the puzzle together, followed the path to where the footprints ended <strong>"he fled but there are no longer two footprints, now there is one, as if ..."</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>"The body was lifted off the ground?"</strong> Asami finished the sentence.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Could be"</strong> The firebender looked up from him to the moon. There are many ways to lift someone off the ground, but he only thought of one possibility <strong>"When did the last full moon pass?"</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>"No way!"</strong> She crossed her arms at that hint, she already knew where Mako wanted to go<strong> "Whatever you are thinking is unlikely"</strong></p><p> </p><p>Mako was about to reply but was interrupted when another breeze hit them, this time much colder than the last. Thanks to that, a new hint appeared from the bushes, Asami looked at it and gave Mako a very worrying look.</p><p> </p><p>It was half a burned military sack, on the shoulder was the logo of the United Forces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>